Sylvia
Personality Lively, spontaneous; Carpe Diem; kind to everyone; bright smile that is warm like the sun; values relationship with family and people close to her Background Story ( NOTE: **** content in 1st person perspective **** ) I was happy living on a coffee plantation. We weren't affluent, yet were comfortable, and I loved being with my family and dancing after work. Dancing, coffee, and family were all I needed. Sadly, there were also people from the Cartel. They were the owner of our coffee plantation and the employer of hundreds of tenants like us. When I used to play with these people when I was younger but as I've grown older and realized the relationship, I've naturally grown apart from them. One day some superior persons from the cartel visited us. They abruptly told me to move into their place. I liked it here. Walking and dancing under the warm sun on soft soil while smelling coffee bean were enough to make my life pleasing. Nevertheless I could not disobey them. My family and I would be left out on the street on our own if I have ever done that. I gave goodbye to my family with a forced smile. As we were having our last goodbye as if we would never be able to see each other again, my dad hugged me with an enraged face and my mom collapsed crying. We hugged, and I left my home to leave for the cartel. My life at the cartel didn't last long. The war erupted shortly after I started living there. Rumor has it that a mad scientist founded his empire army to declare war on the entire world. Their army arrived here soon. The cartel tried hard to stop the Empire Army but all kinds of weapons were no use. While everyone was being captured, I was hiding in what seemed to be a coffee bean storage. While smelling my favorite scent, I saw some strange object. In the corner was a huge machine that resembles to the unit that the Empire Army was using. For some reason I was compelled to ride on it. Something in my head was instructing me on how to control it. With the unit, I started fighting against the intruders. My family would be in danger as well if I couldn't prevent them from making any further progress. I was able to protect my family from danger. Our plantation was a bit ruined, but we can always plant the trees again! However I knew that I couldn't hold them back if they came to attack us again, since the machine I miraculously used was out of order. So here I am to protect my family. I know I cannot do it alone but together I believe we can fight against them. "My name is Sylvia! Shall we dance?" -''Sylvia'' Arena Tactics We're in need of editors. Please help in filling up the data for this and the rest of the pilots'. <3 Details https://www.plug.game/GODDESSKISS-en/notices#/posts/9752 Gallery Category:Pilots